Kings of Kiprat
The city of Kiprat was founded in cca. 2450 BC The rulership of the city was not initially confered upon a King but upon the Chief Elder from the council of Elders of Kiprat. Kiprat's position as a trading city of some importance resulted in the presence of prominent colonies of foreigners, resulting in two non-Elamite Chief Elders within a 30 year time span, namely Akšak-Magir, "The Akshakian" and Yetibmer, "The Akkadian". The position of Chief Elder was mostly reserved for members of the various rich merchant families which made up the Council of Elders. Ninki, first Chief Elder, was regarded as the founder of the city and venerated publically, as a sort of demi-god or "hero". Ninki's House became the seat of the Council and the residence of the Chief Elder during the administration of Dazi, fourth Chief Elder. In 2272 Amumu, the last Chief Elder, retained the council but created a Kingship in the city, chosen by lot from among the councilors. He was chosen as the first King of Kiprat and erected a stone in front of Ninki's House called "The Resurrection of Ninki" in which he claims to recieve the "Kitten of Ninki", a right otherwise only bestowed upon Chief Elders after death. In 2267 the forces of Humban-Hapua III deposed Amumu and installed the House of Latete as Vassals of the conquered city. Latete I was from a minor merchant family in Kiprat, and he aided King Humban-Hapua III to quel a rebelion in Susa in 2268. The Latetes were devote followers of Eparti I during his war agains the Lagashians and Latete I's son Nišušu I was named "Great King of Kiprat" by Eparti I. The Latete were initially hostile to the Hero Worship of Ninki, instead preffering to devote the city to Pinikir, the Goddess to which their family had been sworn. A Temple of Pinikir was built by Latete I and Ninki's House became the seat of the Sukkal of the Council of Elders, a position created by Latete to control the Elders while retaining their cooperation. However in 2224 BC King Intiti I returned the Resurrection-Stone of King Amumu to it's place before Ninki's House and claimed the Kitten of Ninki for himself. In 2012 Chedorlaomer I married Nahintiti, Princess of Kiprat and sister of Elala II as his first secondary wife. As a result, King Elala II was present at the Battle of Sodom in 2002 BC. In 1779 Kidin-Hutran V deposed Intiti II, due to Intiti's opposition to the way of Kidin-Hutran V's succession, and named Epartid Epirmupi Imazu Buzua as King of Kiprat, to compensate him for having taken over the city of Emar over which Epirmupi Imazu Buzua ruled as King. Intiti refused the offer of Indasu Kuk-Inzu to be restored to the throne, not considering Indasu Kuk-Inzu trustworthy, and afraid of the backlash to his family should Indasu Kuk-Inzu's regime fall. Uppon Tazitta IX's ascension to the Imperial throne the Emperor then restored Intiti, then aged 92, to the throne of Kiprat. List of Chief Elders * Ninki cca. 2450-2447 * Kuzuzu 2447-2438 * Humlibaša 2438-2428 * Dazi 2428-2419 * Sapupu 2419-2410 * Zilili 2410-2402 * Zinunu (I) 2402-2393 * Gazizi 2393-2381 * Intiti 2381-2370 * Zinunu (II) 2370-2362 * Akšak-Magir, The Akshakian 2362-2353 * Siriri 2353-2342 * Šutiti (I) 2342-2332 * Yetibmer, The Akkadian 2332-2326 * Išmimi 2326-2317 * Elala 2317-2311 * Nišušu 2311-2302 * Šutiti (II) 2302-2293 * Šermimi 2293-2285 * Zubaba 2285-2275 * Amumu 2275-2272 BC List of Kings Chosen by Lot * Amumu I 2272-2267 BC House of Latete * Latete I 2267-2255 BC * Nišušu I 2255-2237 BC * Intiti I 2237-2219 BC * Latete II 2219-2203 BC * Zilili I 2203-2184 BC ** Ašiši, Regent 2203-2199 BC * Tabguri I 2184-2162 BC ** Inzu-Pahaš, Regent 2184-2179 BC * Latete III 2162-2148 BC * Šermimi I 2148-2131 BC * Nišušu II 2131-2113 * Kuzuzu I 2113-2096 ** Šusa-Andaša, Regent 2113-2112 * Zilili II 2096-2079 * Kur-Haniš I 2079-2061 * Elala I 2061-2034 * Zubaba I 2034-2020 * Elala II 2020-1996 * Zilili III 1996-1980 * Linunu I 1980-1966 * Latete IV 1966-1942 * Kur-Haniš II 1942-1921 * Šutiti I 1921-1903 * Zilili IV 1903-1884 * Linunu II 1884-1862 * Latete V 1862-1845 * Gazizi I 1845-1822 * Kur-Haniš III 1822-1799 * Intiti II 1799-1779 House of Eparti * Epirmupi Imazu Buzua 1779-1755 BC * Tazitta/Tazitta IX 1755-1731 BC House of Latete * Intiti II 1731-1729 BC (2nd term) * Kur-Haniš IV 1729-1722 BC * Šermimi II 1722-1704 BC * Linunu III 1704-1687 * Šutiti II 1687-1661 * Intiti III 1661-1635 * Linunu IV 1635-1614 * Sapupu I 1614-1594 * Kur-Haniš V 1594-1576 * Intiti IV 1576-1554 * Latete VI 1554-1532 * Gazizi II 1532-1510 * Silala I 1510-1491 * Linunu V 1491-1474 * Tabguri II 1474-1451 * Elala III 1451-1437 * Amumu II 1437-1421 * Kuzuzu II 1421-1399 * Šermimi III 1399-1378 * Zilili V 1378-1359 * Ašiši I 1359-1335 * Linunu VI 1335-1312 * Intiti V 1312-1290 * Amumu III 1290-1263 * Piriri I 1263-1245 * Latete VII 1245-1226 * Šutiti III 1226-1210 * Zilili VI 1210-1189 * Sapupu II 1189-1170 * Nišušu III 1170-1153 * Amumu IV 1153-1135 * Intiti VI 1135-1104 * Gazizi III 1104-1087 * Latete VIII 1087-1066 * Siriri I 1066-1045 * Amumu V 1045-1023 * Šutiti IV 1023-1001 * Tabguri III 1001-983 * Gazizi IV 983-961 * Latete IX 961-940 * Zalpupu I 940-916 * Šermimi IV 916-885 * Zilili VII 885-864 * Šutiti V 864-844 * Ašiši II 844-823 * Elala IV 823-800 * Nišušu IV 800-779 * Kur-Haniš VI 779-756 * Intiti VII 756-731 * Latete X 731-705 * Šermimi V 705-686 * Kuzuzu III 686-665 * Zilili VIII 665-643 * Tabguri IV 643-626 * Bahuri I 626-606 * Nišušu V 606-583 * Zubaba II 583-540 * Amumu VI 540-516 * Šušabi I 516-488 * Intiti VIII 488-466 * Šutiti VI 466-429 * Kur-Haniš VII 429-406 * Kuzuzu IV 406-380 * Siriri II 380-356 * Latete XI 356-337 * Gazizi V 337-316 * Ašiši III 316-289 * Zilili IX 289-268 * Elala V 268-244 * Zinunu I 244-211 * Zubaba III 211-187 * Latete XII 187-160 * Tabguri V 160-128 * Nišušu VI 128-97 * Siriri III 97-65 * Kur-Haniš VIII 65-40 BC * Kuzuzu V 40 BC-12 BC * Šermimi VI 12 BC-11 AD * Šutiti VII 11 AD-41 * Latete XIII 41-70 * Zilili X 70-93 * Bahuri II 93-116 * Elala VI 116-140 * Linunu VII 140-166 * Ašiši IV 166-196 * Sapupu III 196-215 * Kur-Haniš IX 215-236 * Zilili XI 236-267 * Elala VII 267-298 * Šutiti VIII 298-320 * Siriri IV 320-335 * Bahuri III 335-364 * Nišušu VII 364-390 * Latete XIV 390-416 * Gazizi VI 416-445 * Elala VIII 445-472 * Ašiši V 472-500 * Zalpupu II 500-524 * Latete XV 524-556 * Nišušu VIII 556-583 * Siriri V 583-615 * Intiti IX 615-642 * Zalpupu III 642-667 * Gazizi VII 667-690 * Elala IX 690-714 * Kur-Haniš X 714-738 * Šermimi VII 738-758 * Intiti X 758-781 * Zilili XII 781-810 * Kuzuzu VI 810-840 * Elala X 840-869 * Šermimi VIII 869-897 * Kur-Haniš XI 897-922 * Ašiši VI 922-951 * Gazizi VIII 951-977 * Intiti XI 977-1001 * Siriri VI 1001-1030 * Zubaba IV 1030-1065 * Linunu VIII 1065-1089 * Nišušu IX 1089-1104 * Tabguri VI 1104-1135 * Gazizi IX 1135-1157 * Latete XV 1157-1180 * Zalpupu IV 1180-1209 * Elala XI 1209-1236 * Kuzuzu VII 1236-1262 * Zilili XIII 1262-1288 * Sapupu IV 1288-1306 * Zalpupu V 1306-1335 * Gazizi X 1335-1368 * Amumu VII 1368-1392 * Kur-Haniš XII 1392-1418 * Kuzuzu VIII 1418-1443 * Gazizi XI 1443-1471 * Bahuri IV 1471-1500 * Zalpupu VI 1500-1528 * Siriri VII 1528-1560 * Nišušu X 1560-1591 * Intiti XII 1591-1617 * Dazi I 1617-1647 * Šermimi IX 1647-1675 * Sapupu V 1675-1704 * Nišušu XI 1704-1731 * Tabguri VII 1731-1758 * Silala II 1758-1785 * Zalpupu VII 1785-1815 * Šutiti IX 1815-1845 * Kuzuzu IX 1845-1879 * Dazi II 1879- ** Crown Prince Tabguri